


Connor can't explain things correctly

by Mustangsflame



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangsflame/pseuds/Mustangsflame
Summary: There was a lot they didn’t say. They didn’t talk about their feelings for each other, nor did they talk about their home lives.





	Connor can't explain things correctly

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is rly short lmao but uh its sad so whoops

“Do you think they notice we left?”

There was a grin on Connor’s face as Evan giggled. 

“I don’t know but the principal is gonna be pissed later.” Connor snorts as he pulls his car into reverse. 

Evan sits in the passenger seat, knees pulled up to his chest as he smiles at Connor. They drove for a good while before slowing and turning into a small parking spot next to a bridge overlooking the highway. They walk next to each other, hands brushing, casting secret glances. 

There was a lot they didn’t say. They didn’t talk about their feelings for each other, nor did they talk about their home lives. They spoke about music they were into and how both of them were failing math, but they were taking two different leveled classes. Evan taught Connor about the trees in the area and Connor talked about the current book he was reading. 

Evan knew it had something to do with a dystopian reality, something Connor would never tell anybody else. He tried to listen but he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what the plot was. It wasn’t like Evan wasn’t paying attention, Connor just kind of sucked at explaining things. But, that was okay, Evan let Connor ramble on, no interruptions except to prompt Connor to keep talking. He liked hearing his voice if anything.

He wish he could still remember what it sounded like.


End file.
